unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CaptainNate
Are you and Ralink the same person? Please reply when you can. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 01:16, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me. Sorry I did not mean to be pushy, I just need to make sure that 1 person does not have 2 wikia names. Also until you get better at wiki code, use the "Leave Message" button at the top. If you need any help/have any questions, go to www.mibbit.com then pick any nick, (your wikia name is good, that way I can tell who you are) then pick Freenode as your server from the drop down menu, and pick #Gruntipedia as the channel. Hope you stop in. (also use ~~~~ to sign your name). [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 02:19, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Hello I'm Meat and Taters. I couldn't help but notice your profile. I like it, it has a uniqe style to it. Here, read this article I made: Meat and Taters. It seems to be something you might get a kick out of. Also I think you should make your own articles. You have a wonderful imagination. Gruntipedia could use it. If you need my help or want any ideas, just send me a message. I look forward to meeting you. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Articles Hey, Meat and Taters here. I read your articles. Here's my response to each. Wathefuk the Brute: It was good! I enjoyed it's story. Also it was neat how the characters you made were linked together. You used my image of Meat lol. Dipwad the Grunt: Great! Nice to see you added an image, most articles here don't do that. I hate it when there aren't images. He was a turret grunt lol, I don't think that position has a name. I liked how you added one. By the way, was that "Haters" guy you put in the Prophet of Haters? If he was, feel free to use the images of him I made. PS: keep up the good work, I hope to see these articles mature and spread. Aslo check out: Soulja Boy the Jackal. My newest. The Beast. Not mine, I only saved it from deletion because it's so hilarious! [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Help If you would like me to help you expand your articles or make new ones, contact me. Or you can meet me on the IRC for brainstorming... Sorry if I misworded it, but I said I would help you expand or create articles. By the way, try to leave your signature when you post messages. If you do want my help, I would perfer that we talk on mibbit (IRC). It's much faster than here. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat and Taters...]] Response LOL! Master Chief died laughing at Whoru! You're a genius! Anyway, the IRC is for quick talk. To get to it: *Go to http://www.mibbit.com/ *Type in for CHANNEL #gruntipedia. *Type in for NICK your username or nickname. *Put in for IRC Freenode. *Click GO. Then you'll be in. If you have trouble, message me. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] I'm Busy Hey, It's me, don't bother talking to me or anything for tonight. I'll be busy making our new article. I'm starting right now. Later... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Sorry Sorry, I have to go. Dad's nagging me. Feel free to edit our new article... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] The Story of Pork Chop Hey, Meat and Taters here...you'll find an unpleasant surprise when you get back. H3 has deleted The Story of Pork Chop; he gave a reason for doing so, here it is: (Housekeeping) crap fanon. Please try not to get angry with him, he's got a tough job around here, I know this because I help him with his job sometimes. He's also under a lot of stress right now. Please don't be angry with him... Meet me or ask H3 to go on the IRC if you have questions, though I perfer you come to me... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Need to Talk Meat and Taters...meet me on the IRC. We have some things to talk about... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Now I'm on IRC right now. Aslo, remember to post your signature from now on. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat and Taters...]] Explanation Hey, Meat and Taters here. Remember how last night I told you on the IRC that I was denied administrator access? Well I wasn't, that Janice person posed as Simon rjh and pranked me. While doing so, I asked him to prove it by putting on my talk page: I amSimon rjh. He did and you know what happened from there with the whole prank thing. Later I found H3 had banned me. He thought I was Janice because of the comment o my userpage. I just got done telling him what really happened and he gave me my usership back. Turns out the poor guy didn't look hard enough to see who really posted that comment because he was tired or something. He told me he went to bed afterwards. Anyway, the ironic thing is: Janice actually joined our conversation and the REAL Simon rjh that he posed as blocked him on the spot! LOL! Then he ran away. So now I am back doing my thing on Gruntipedia. Justice is served and everything is okay, for now: got to keep my legend going on, haha! [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Your Sig [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk What do you think? [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 01:57, 23 November 2008 (UTC) IRC question I saw that you needed to ask a question on the IRC, just leave me a message on my talk page, sorry that I missed it. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 03:05, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Nice! Nice to see Blake gave you a signature! Remember to use it always! [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] IRC Incident Sorry about that, H3 thought you were doing something bad, don't worry, he said he was sorry and I explainded it to him, he lifted the ban... Meat and Taters 04:32, 24 November 2008 (UTC)[[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Hey Sorry I was gone, I just got a new girl-friend and I've been having a lot of tests lately at school. HARD TESTS! Anyway, I'm back and if you want to talk, send me a message. Also, tell me about those "idiots" when you can; if it was something serious, it needs to be dealt with... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]]Meat and Taters 02:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Fanon I see all your fanon is gone. Well I'm pleased to say, I've found a place where fanon is welcome. Try the Halo Fanon Wiki, they don't like funny fanon, but they do take fanon. I have made an article there already. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]]Meat and Taters 04:22, 16 December 2008 (UTC)